


Don't Deny Your Desires

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Contracts, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Fetish, Fetlife, Gags, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Idiots in Love, Large Cock, Lies, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Naughty, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Panties, Restraints, Secret Crush, Spanking, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Swearing, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: After two years of seeing a professional dom on a regular basis, Yuuri is starting to wonder if he can keep on pretending that he's not in love with him. Yuuri knows it's a bad idea to continue seeing him, but who can resist Victor Nikiforov?





	Don't Deny Your Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destielismylove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielismylove/gifts).

> Happy Birthday Amy <3
> 
> Sorry it's late!

Yuuri Katsuki had always had strong desires. Growing up, he found straight porn boring and soon discovered that two men together was much more exciting. But after a few months, he soon found himself losing interest in that as well. Then one day, Yuuri stumbled upon a fetish website and there was no turning back.

After exploring on his own, Yuuri soon found that he identified as a ‘submissive’ and enjoyed the idea of being dominated. He tried to figure out if there was more or less to that and the best way to fulfil his cravings, but on his own it was difficult.

Enter Victor Nikiforov. The dominant male had a profile on FetLife and was open for new partners. He was perfect, everything Yuuri had ever dreamed of. His face was tactfully covered with a mask or with shadow in every picture, but Yuuri was enraptured by those piercing blue eyes, his strong jawline, his unusual silver hair, and his strong, muscular body.

And that was how Yuuri ended up in an open contract with a professional dominant at 19. He'd had to tell a few little white lies in order to secure the deal, however, like aging himself up a little and omitting the fact that he was a virgin and while most days he felt guilty for that, it was almost always overruled by how happy and satisfied he was.

Two years down the line, Yuuri had no intention of ending their relationship, but he worried that he might have to. It had become clear to him over time that he'd fallen desperately in love with Victor and he wasn't sure if continuing the relationship was truly healthy for him anymore… especially on the days he didn't see Victor. Jealousy ate him alive inside as he wondered who Victor was with and who he might be seeing. Even if that was stupid.

Despite all of this, Yuuri swallowed his fears and met Victor at his place as usual on a Saturday night. He greeted the other man with familiarity before heading toward the room dedicated for Victor's scenes. As always, Victor let Yuuri go inside alone at first to get comfortable and prepare. So, when the dominant finally pushed open the door a few minutes later, he found Yuuri in his usual place: kneeling on the floor dressed in only a tiny silk pair of blue panties and with his head bowed submissively.

“Good evening, pet,” Victor greeted. He slowly came to stand in front of Yuuri. He unclipped his cufflinks and then rolled up his sleeves slowly, one after the other. “I hope you’ve been a good little sub today and kept your plug in all day. I expect your ass to be ready for me to fuck. I’ve been thinking about you taking daddy’s cock all day. Tell me, Yuuri, have you behaved since I saw you last?”

Sucking in a breath to steady himself, Yuuri nodded. "Yes, daddy. I haven't touched my cock at all since our last session, but…" He trailed off, looking uncertainly at the floor. "I… I did finger my ass a little when I was putting the plug in." He glanced up at Victor through his thick, black eyelashes, awaiting his response.

Victor frowned. "Well, I didn't give you permission to touch your ass." He pulled his belt out from his slacks and then folded it. He smacked the leather together loudly and looked sternly down at the sub.

Yuuri couldn't hide his excitement at the sight. "I know, I'm really sorry," he lied with a tiny smile. He bit down on the swell of his bottom lip.

"Well, you must be disciplined for disobeying your master." Victor walked with purpose over to the bed and sat down. He patted his lap. "Over my knees."

With no hesitation, Yuuri scrambled up from his place on the floor and hurried to do what Victor had ordered. He bent over and pressed his stomach against Victor's thighs while his ass was presented up in the air. "Is this good, daddy?"

Victor stroked across his ass. "Count," he ordered before bringing the folded belt down and across the back of his legs.

Yuuri cried out in surprise at the first hard stroke against his sensitive thighs. "O-one," he struggled to call out. The pain was throbbing and causing the most delicious pleasure to bloom in his lower belly. He could feel his cock harden against Victor's legs in response.

Victor didn't give Yuuri time to process what he was feeling before he was bringing the belt down and over his thighs and ass repeatedly. He made Yuuri count to ten and by that time his ass was rosy red, the belt marks lined around his pretty abused skin.

Tears welled in Yuuri's eyes and he couldn't help wriggle on Victor's lap, accidentally grinding his erection against the dom's thighs. He let out a breathy moan and couldn't help but do it again, rocking his hips until he got the exquisite feeling again.

Victor yanked Yuuri's panties down roughly, exposing his bare cheeks to the air. "I said count!" Victor snapped, spanking him harder with the belt.

"E-eleven!" Yuuri shrieked. His heart was racing and his face was flaming just as red as his spanked ass cheeks. "Victor, please… I need to come. Please," he begged, gripping to the sheet of the bed in front of him in desperation.

Victor paused and dropped his belt rubbing his hand over the sore skin. He spat on Yuuri's exposed hole, watching it drip down his crease and around the pretty plug before he rubbed it in. Unexpectedly, he spanked his ass again with his hand, this time spanking over his sensitive hole and hitting the plug.

The sudden pressure inside Yuuri's ass as the plug pushed further inside made the needy sub scream in pleasure. He wanted more. He wanted Victor's hands on him, holding him down while his cock pressed inside his ass, stretching him more than any plug ever could.

"Master, please. I've been a good boy, won't you fuck me?" Yuuri pleaded thickly, his throat hoarse from crying.

"On the bed. Now."

As Yuuri scrambled up Victor stood and walked over to his walk in closet. Inside he pulled out a pretty pink cock ring and some nipple clamps.

"I don't think you have been good enough," Victor disagreed as he returned.

Yuuri swallowed the irritated response that began to bubble up inside him. Keeping on arguing with Victor was no way to get what he wanted, Yuuri knew that. Instead, he kneeled with his legs spread on the bed and leaned on his forearms, sticking his ass up in the air, trying to tempt the dom.

Yet, the man merely tutted at him. “You’re pushing your luck today, pet.”

He couldn't stop himself then. Yuuri groaned. "And you're being a tease," he complained as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He moaned as the plug pushed a little deeper inside him.

"So disobedient." Victor tutted. "On your back."

Yuuri huffed, but did as he was told.

Victor took pleasure in reaching forwards and collecting his belt. He used it to trace up the man's thighs before he gently hit the top of his thighs.

Yuuri winced, but the twitch of his cock betrayed how turned on the repeated slaps to his skin made him. Yuuri's cock was hard and straining where it sat against his belly and the head was shining with pre-come. His thighs trembled and his hands clenched at his side.

"Please," was all he could muster to say.

“You don’t get to make demands. The more you beg, the longer you’ll wait.” To prove how serious he was, he reached for the cock ring and then securely fit in on Yuuri’s hard, leaking cock.

Feeling chastened, Yuuri swallowed his pride and nodded with tears shining in his eyes. "Okay, I'll do whatever you say, master."

"That's better," Victor praised as he continued to tease the omega. He clamped his hot little nipples tightly and then admired the picture Yuuri painted. He was spread out, his ass plugged and cock trapped, his nipples tortured by the small clamps. He thought about stuffing his mouth full too but he couldn't decide if he wanted to ballgag him or to fuck his face and choke him on his cock.

The sub couldn't help the whimpers and whines that were dropping from his lips as he felt so stimulated while at the same time he was getting no relief. His ass was stuffed and his cock was being held tight by the ring, but he was nowhere near an orgasm. He looked up at his lover with watering eyes and silently implored Victor to touch him, to punish him, to do anything that would end the tantalising torture of not feeling Victor's touch.

Except Victor was sick of him disobeying his commands. “I didn’t give you permission to make any noises,” he scolded. “You’re a naughty little slut today, Yuuri.” He shook his head at him, feeling disappointed in his fuck toy.

After thinking about what to do with him for a few minutes, he undid his slacks and pulled out his hard cock, wanking the thick long length. He was going to deny him his cock as a punishment but he had such perfect little holes that it was hard to resist using them for his own pleasure.

The sight of Victor walking toward him while touching himself had Yuuri practically salivating. He was so desperate for the other man, it was pretty much a joke at this point. How could Yuuri kid himself that he wasn’t head over heels for his dom?

“Now open up,” Victor ordered, grabbing a handful of the other man’s hair and roughly dragging him face level to his cock.

Yuuri did as he was told, letting his tongue roll out between his lips before looking up at Victor with wide, glossy eyes. He didn’t dare say anything. He’d seen Victor like this many times before and he knew how harsh the dom could be. The idea excited him, but Yuuri still wanted to get fucked, so he needed to do as he was told.

“Suck it,” Victor demanded as he rammed it down Yuuri’s throat and immediately pushed past the resistance he felt. “I’m going to fuck your throat and then if you’re a good boy and swallow my come, I’ll reward you with my cock in your pussy. You want me to fuck your pussy, don’t you, you dirty little whore?” He roughly pulled Yuuri off his cock, leaving the man spluttering. “Answer me. Tell me you want daddy to fuck your pussy.”

“I-I…” Yuuri stuttered, his throat sore from Victor’s cock abusing it. “I want daddy to fuck my pussy,” he told Victor in a quiet voice while his cheeks flamed red and his jaw ached. “Please, Victor.”

The dom replied by shoving his dick back inside his mouth and ramming it down his throat. He held Yuuri in place and watched gleefully as tears sprung to his eyes. They fell down Yuuri’s pretty flushed face as Victor’s long, fat cock disappeared into his willing mouth over and over, giving Yuuri no time for respite.

“That’s better,” he praised, referring to Yuuri’s obedience. “Daddy loves fucking your little whore mouth.”

Hearing Victor’s praise was like a splash of cool water on a hot summer’s day. Yuuri’s eyes closed and he moaned around the huge cock in his mouth. He could feel Victor continuing to thrust his dick in and out of his throat and the feeling of giving himself over to his master, of being used for someone else’s pleasure, was intoxicating. His lips were stretched impossibly wide around the thick length, but if they hadn’t been, Yuuri would have been smiling. He was so incredibly happy.

It didn’t take long for Victor to go crashing towards his orgasm. He had been so pent up fantasizing about the little sub that he was powerless. He held him in place as he came down his throat.

The sudden explosion of Victor's salty, bitter come in his mouth had Yuuri coughing and choking at first. His eyes stung and he focused on trying to swallow the load down, desperate to savour every ounce of Victor he was given. When the dom finally pulled out, come dribbled down Yuuri's chin and he smiled up at the man in front of him, hoping he'd done a good enough job to get what he wanted.

Finally, Victor smiled at him and leant forward, licking a dribble of his own come off Yuuri’s face. “On your hands and knees,” he barked, slapping at Yuuri’s plump thigh, satisfied to leave yet another red mark on his pale skin.

After letting out an excited squeal, Yuuri turned on the bed and got into position as instructed. He couldn't stop the trembling of his body as he waited in excited anticipation for what Victor was going to do next. His thighs were visibly wobbling and his breaths were coming harsh and ragged. He was so tempted to say something, to hurry Victor along, but he'd already made the mistake of begging before.

The dom reached for the buttplug and groaned as he pulled the small gem out. Yuuri’s hole was loose and stretched, gaping slightly from wearing the toy all day. He couldn’t resist sinking three of his fingers into his beautiful, pink hole. He fucked him with them, twisting and turning his digits inside the man and aiming straight for his sweetspot.

Yuuri cried out in ecstasy. It was so incredible. He felt his whole body flood with heat, his nerve endings set ablaze by the stimulation of his prostate. "P-please…" he whimpered. In spite of everything, the needy, clingy sub couldn't keep quiet.

“Do I need to gag you, slut?” Victor snapped, before removing his fingers completely.

A whimper escaped his mouth at the feeling of being so empty, his hole gaping and unused. He shook his head frantically from left to right, hoping beyond hope that Victor would put something back inside him again.

“Such a dirty little slut. Do you let other doms use your ass as much as I do? I bet no one else's cock feels as good as mine though, does it, sweetheart?” Victor asked as he came behind him and pressed his still hard cock against his hole, watching in fascination as it fluttered in need.

All of Yuuri's muscles were struggling from the effort of not moving. He so badly wanted to rock backwards and encourage his lover's cock inside his warmth, but he couldn't do it. If he tried, Victor would only pull away. Yuuri didn't want him to pull away. He needed this. He needed to be a good boy.

"N-no one else but you," Yuuri confessed in the heat of the moment as he gripped the headboard in front of him hard until his knuckles turned white.

Victor loved that the man indulged him and pretended that he was his only dom. Someone like Yuuri was insatiable, he’d love to make this a more permanent thing but he wasn’t sure Yuuri would be willing to be exclusive.

“Mmmm, I’m glad. That’s why I have to fuck you so good, so you’ll keep coming back for my cock.”

Yuuri nodded, unsure whether he was allowed to speak since he hadn't been asked a question. His heart was pounding in his chest, his fingers digging into the wood of the bed frame in front of him. Yuuri had been so close to the edge for such a long time now, he was sure his dick was going to explode at the first touch, but the cock ring was still snugly sat in place. No, Yuuri was going to get no relief, not anytime soon.

“Tell me. Tell me that my cock is the best you’ve ever had,” Victor said, and slowly, he rubbed the sensitive head against his hole, just gently sneaking the tip inside but never going further than giving him the first inch or so.

"It's the best," Yuuri replied obediently, losing himself in the pure bliss of feeling Victor's cock rubbing against his needy hole. "Oh God, Victor, you have the most incredible cock, the only cock I've ever had. I can't be fucked by anyone else after this, you've ruined me, daddy."

Victor couldn’t stop the feeling of deep satisfaction he was given by the thought of being the only person to fuck him. He knew it wasn’t true but he could pretend. “Good. You love my cock don’t you. You want my cum in your greedy ass. Tell me.” 

Yuuri whined at the thought and had to suppress the shiver that overtook his whole body. "I want it so bad, Victor," Yuuri admitted. "I want your cum deep inside me, filling me up. You could even plug me up after so I don't lose any of it. I want to be your cumslut, daddy."

Victor groaned. “Yeah, good boy,” he praised and finally, he sunk inside him, filling him up, stretching him with the wide girth of his cock. “Take it all, Yuuri,” he murmured, before bottoming out, moaning as he was completely inside the man bare.

The feeling of being so filled up by Victor's cock was exquisite. Yuuri's mouth opened and a slew of filthy moans and whines dropped out. Victor's cock was sheathed inside his wet, wanting ass and Yuuri didn't think anything could ever feel better than that. His ass throbbed around the intrusion and his hands fell from the headboard when Victor thrust for the first time. Yuuri ended up with his face buried in the pillows, head down ass up, while the fabric muffled every cry and scream he couldn't stifle. Yuuri was in heaven.

Victor fucked him hard and selfishly, just the way he knew Yuuri liked it. The sub loved nothing more than to be completely used in the most filthy of ways. So Victor shoved his face into the pillow and rammed his hard cock into Yuuri’s asshole hard and fast, nailing him into the bed.

"V-Victor!" Yuuri cried out in ecstasy as he rolled his hips backward, feeling his ass collide with Victor's hip bones. "Yes, daddy, right there. God, your cock feels so good." He couldn't stop moaning his pleasure and he dug his fingers harder into the sheets of the bed beneath him.

“Yes, yes,” Victor groaned before biting into the back of Yuuri’s shoulder. He wanted to leave a bruise on him, he wanted Yuuri to be sore when he went to work tomorrow, and to think of no one else when he looked in the mirror. “Do you want to come? I bet you need it, don’t you, you little whore. Tell me why you deserve to come when you’ve been so disobedient today?”

"B-because it turns you on when I c-come," Yuuri mumbled as his orgasm neared despite the cock ring's place around his swollen length. It only tortured him further to be so close to coming and having no way to fulfil his desire. "B-because you like making me h-happy."

“That’s not the right answer…” Victor teased, grinding his cock deep inside him.

"I…" Yuuri began and then swallowed down the lump in his throat. "I don't deserve to come. I've not been good enough, daddy. I'm sorry." The realisation made his whole body ache, his cock twitching and pulsing with need.

“That’s right. You’re just a dirty little whore. I’m not even sure that you deserve  _ my  _ come again…”

"No!" Yuuri cried out, feeling scared for a moment. "No, please. I'll do anything you want, master. Please, give me your come."

Victor wasn’t sure where the words came from, but he suddenly couldn’t stop himself from saying them as he spiralled closer to losing control for a second time. “Tell me you’ll let me fuck your little ass like this every day, that you won’t let anyone else touch you. You could sit around my apartment all day and wait for me to come home and stuff you full of my come. Would you do it, Yuuri? Would you be my little comeslut every day?”

Yuuri's heart beat faster as he frantically nodded his head. "Yes, Victor. I promise. I'll do it, I'll do anything for you," Yuuri told him, unable to stop the words as they tumbled from his mouth thoughtlessly. "You're my first, my last, my everything, master. I'm all yours."

Victor tumbled over the edge. The fantasy too much. His secret desire. His wants and needs being fulfilled like this… “Yuuri,” he moaned before filling the man with his thick creamy come. Though he had only come down Yuuri’s throat just moments before, he filled him with an obscene amount. He stayed inside him for a few moments, reluctant to pull out when he was flying high from his orgasm.

Feeling Victor lose control was so powerful that Yuuri thought for a second that he might come despite the tight cinch around the base of his cock. Of course, he didn't, but it was the closest he'd ever came to feeling an orgasm while bound this way. His thighs shook and trembled in desperation as he struggled to hold himself up. He ended up collapsing against the bed, Victor falling down with him. Yuuri's cock rubbed deliciously against the silk sheets beneath him, but he was so overstimulated and exhausted that the touch was almost too much. He hissed and lifted his hips a little away from the fabric, easing the pressure as much as he could.

His mouth caught up with him and Yuuri's eyes bulged. He couldn't believe after two years of keeping up his facade, he had given in all too easily after just a little edging and orgasm denial. The sub sighed and shook his head.

"I… Uh, I take it this is gonna be our last session, huh?" he began, his voice hoarse.

Victor frowned, confused for a second. “What?” he asked as he pulled out and then rolled onto his side. “Last session? Are we still playing, huh?”

Yuuri's eyebrows drew together. "Playing?" Realisation hit the younger man and he tried to avoid looking Victor in the eye despite the fact that the other man was staring him down. It was clear Victor thought everything Yuuri had said was just part of the scene. If Yuuri wanted, he could play along and keep up the charade for longer, but… Yuuri was tired. He didn't want to feel guilty anymore for keeping things from Victor.

"N-no," Yuuri began with a shake of his head. "I'm not playing. I… I meant everything I said. None of it was a lie, Victor. None of it."

Victor looked at him confused for a moment as he thought over what Yuuri had said. Though it was kind of hazy as he'd been so lost in their scene. "Everything?" Surely not? Victor must have misunderstood.

Yuuri nodded, his face turning bright red. “Everything. I’m sorry if I misled you in any way… Well, I know I did.” He looked down at his hands, guilt consuming him. “I didn’t tell you I was a virgin and I lied about my age and…” He took a deep breath. “I can’t keep it all a secret anymore. Not now. Not when I…”

Victor's eyes were wide with shock. "You were a  _ virgin _ ?!" he exclaimed. "Yuuri I can't believe you did this to me!" Victor looked at the other man in disbelief. "God, I could have savoured it. I could have made it special…" Victor trailed off, trying to comprehend what had happened between them. He had thought Yuuri was sleeping with other men, that he was an experienced sub. He would have done everything differently if he had known.

"Wait, what?" Yuuri questioned, his eyebrows drawing together as he looked at the man next to him. He should have felt awkward laid there with a cock ring and nipple clamps on, but after two years, he and Victor had been in far stranger situations.

"That's what you're mad about? That you didn't get to make it special?" Yuuri looked at the dom like he was crazy.

"Yes!" The man narrowed his eyes. "You've been far naughtier than I ever guessed. Yuuri, how will I ever find a punishment good enough to make up for such betrayal and deceit? I might have to get creative."

He pretended to consider it for a moment before reaching into the bedside cabinet and grabbing his handcuffs. He secured the sub to the headboard with a smirk before dropping the keys just out of reach. He slowly climbed off the bed and then walked backwards towards the door, grabbing his shirt off the floor on the way.

"I guess I'll go and see what's for dinner then," he said as he pulled it on. "Hmmm, I might get a nice take away from that Chinese place you like…"

Spluttering and wide-eyed, Yuuri stared after his lover feeling more confused than ever. "You don't care?" he asked, attempting to clarify everything in his head. "Victor, do you… Do you want to be… y'know… exclusive?" 

"Get out those handcuffs and I'll consider it," he said with a wink.

Yuuri had never moved so fast in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know your thoughts! And don't forget to subscribe to our profiles for new fics and updates!


End file.
